True Identity
by karate-cookie
Summary: A new girl moves to White Chapel. She brings romance, jealousy, and adventure. But who is she really? Pairings occur, but you'll have to read to find out the details. *wink* Rated T just in case.
1. You're Not Sarah

**MBAV Fanfic**

**True Identity**

**AN: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire… or any references to games, shows, books, songs, etc. However, I do own my character, Casey. This is my first fanfic, hope you guys like it. **

**Mrs. Morgan's POV**

I hear the door bell and scurry to get it.

"Hi Sar- who are you?" I ask, as I find myself face to face with some unknown girl.

"Oh, hello, I'm Casey. I just moved in a couple houses down, and my mom suggested that I introduce myself to the neighbors" she says smiling slightly.

Politely, I invite her in. "Well it's nice to meet you Casey. I'm Mrs. Morgan, and this is Mr. Morgan." I gesture to my husband as he walks in. "Why don't you go introduce yourself to our kids? We need to get going, their babysitter should be here soon." With that, we head out.

**Casey's POV**

I sigh and turn around. In front of me is this adorable little girl!

"You're not Sarah", she states in a disappointed tone.

"Why no, I'm not. I'm Casey, I just moved in a couple houses down. Who might you be?" I ask, already positive of the answer.

"I'm Jane. Do you like Just Dance 2?"

I nod eagerly. A huge grin appears on her face as she walks over to their Wii. She puts the game in. "May I choose the song," I ask her. She nods. I scroll through the songs until I come across "Sway (Quien Sera)". As soon as we start, the two boys come partially down the stairs. Looking up, their jaws drop. This will be interesting.

**Benny's POV**

Ethan and I start to come down stairs when we see this beautiful girl dancing with Jane. I've never seen her before. She has shoulder length, golden brown hair. Her eyes are the color of the ocean. She's wearing a light blue and navy polka dotted tank top with short navy shorts and flip-flops.

As soon as she and Jane finish the song they plop down on the sofa. Jane's congratulating her for winning, while Ethan and I go the rest of the way down stairs. When she spots us she hops up and extends her hand out to me.

"I'm Casey, I just moved here, what's your name," she asks cheerfully as I shake her hand.

"Benny" I respond mesmerized.

Letting go of my hand, she turns to Ethan. "And you are," she asks as she tilts her head slightly.

Extending his hand he replies, "Ethan".

Not taking his hand, she nods, "nice to meet you".

"Let's watch a movie" suggests Jane

"What movie" Casey sweetly asks.

"Jurracci Time-Machine" I respond excitedly, pulling out my convenient copy. I hand the disk to Jane and she puts it in while we get situated. Ethan and I sit on the couch with Casey in the middle.

"I've never seen this movie before" Casey says with a sparkle in her eye, "Is it good?"

"It's amazing" I state casually as I place my arm behind her on top of the couch.

She giggles. Jane grabs a pillow and sits herself on the floor. About one minute into the movie the doorbell rings. Ethan gets up and answers it. Shortly after, Erica, Sarah, and Rory walk in.

**Casey's POV**

I tense as soon as the door opens. Benny looks at me with concern. I can't take it anymore. "VAMPIRES" I scream as I curl up into a ball in Benny's lap and cover my neck with my hands.

Erica speaks, "who's she?"

"This is Casey, she just moved in a few houses down, and I believe she's having a freak attack" Benny replies as he places a comforting hand in the middle of my back. What a sweet-heart.

"How does she know we're vampires" asks Sarah.

"I don't know" says Benny as he begins to slowly rub my back.

I sit up in his lap and whisper so only he can hear me "Erica's going to try to bite me."

He breaks my gaze and looks up at Erica, "don't you dare try to bite her" he states assertively.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking" exclaims Erica.

Everyone's eyes are on me. A stray tear runs down my cheek, before I begin to sob into Benny's shoulder.


	2. Any Thoughts?

**MBAV Fanfic**

**True Identity**

**AN: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire… or any references to games, shows, books, songs, etc. However, I do own my character, Casey.  
><strong>**  
>Benny's POV <strong>

I hear Casey's voice in my head "take me up into Ethan's room. I'll explain everything. Just make sure no one follows."

"Guys, we'll be right back. Go ahead and watch the movie" I say as I carry Casey up to Ethan's room. I lay her gently on Ethan's bed before shutting the door. I sit down next to her.

She makes her way to a seated position and wipes away her tears. "Thank you," she whispers.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, for comfort. Well, not really, but hey it's a good excuse. She lays her head on my shoulder and softly begins to explain.

**Sarah's POV**

"We should go listen in" says Erica.

"Absolutely not" I tell her as I grab her wrist. "They need privacy."

"Fine, Sarah. Why do you always have to be such a good girl? No wonder this geek likes you" she states as she gestures to a blushing Ethan.

Rory speaks up, "Ethan, are they dating? They seem pretty close..."

Ethan replies honestly, "I don't think so. As far as I know they just met."

"Good, so the Rorster still has his chance" replies Rory.

Rolling our eyes at Rory, we all go silent. Ethan's door opens.

**Casey's POV**

"Thank you for listening Benny. It really means a lot" I tell him as we exit Ethan's room.

"No problem" he says nonchalantly.

I smile. Placing a hand on his striped, tear stained polo shirt I give him a peck on the cheek. As I do so I hear Rory yell "dang it". I just laugh and skip down stairs. A dazed Benny follows me.

**Ethan's POV**

I don't know what Benny did, but Casey seems even happier now than she did when she first got here. We all sit back down to watch the movie. From right to left on the couch sat Benny, Casey, Sarah, and I. Erica and Rory are sprawled out on the floor. We had put Jane to bed early tonight.

The movie ended at about 9:45 and my parents were planning on being out until 11:00. Everyone is stretching now. Benny whispers to me and Rory to quote "watch this".

He walks by Casey, who is talking to Sarah. "I'm getting something to drink, want something" he asks her politely, as he trails his fingers along her bottom lightly.

She grins at him, not seeming to notice his flirtatious act. "Water please."

Benny continues on to the kitchen. I look over at Rory. He seems pissed.

Looking up at me, he says confidently, "now watch the vampire ninja do it the right way."

He heads that way. At the same time Benny walks out of the kitchen with two drinks. Rory is about to place his hand when... BAM! Just like that, he's on the ground, Casey has her foot on his throat and his arm locked.

Looking down at him, she smirks. "Vampire Ninja, yeah right!" she laughs.

I see Benny smirk as he walks over and hands Casey her drink. She thanks him by kissing him on the cheek. A blush spreads across his face quickly. Rory is finally let up. Brushing himself off, he curses under his breath and sits on the couch. Benny strides over to Rory and whispers in his ear. Whatever he said brought a smile to Rory's face.

**Erica's POV**

Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? A girl actually LIKES Benny? I mean seriously. All his geeky flirtatious ways, paying off? You think I'm jealous? Well... maybe a little, then again I still have Rory.

I scrunch my nose at the sight of Rory smiling like an idiot at me. Casey goes and sits on the couch next to Benny. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Erica" Sarah asks me.

"Yeah I guess" I sigh. I look up and see Benny tickling Casey and her begging him to stop. "That's it" I said in a demonic voice as my fangs come out. I lunge at the girl. She hides behind the sofa, and as soon as I peek over, she pops up, a stake in either hand.

"Back off girly, I'm not afraid to use these" Casey states confidently.

With that my eyes return to normal. I slowly retract my fangs. As I scan the room, I find everyone staring at me, shocked. I tell them that I have to go, and leave the Morgan's house with Rory hot on my tail.


	3. Truth or Dare

**MBAV Fanfic**

**True Identity**

**A/N: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire… or any references to games, shows, books, songs, etc. However, I do own my character, Casey. Please Read and Review.**

**Casey's POV**

"Good, she's gone, I can finally do this and not get my head bit off" I say as I grab Benny's collar and pull him on top of me. I see his eyes widen before I wrap my arms around his neck and push my lips onto his. I feel his tongue brush my lower lip. Soon our tongues are in an epic battle and I'm running my fingers through his brown hair.

I smile to myself as he lifts himself up some. He looks down at me with a big, dorky grin. I laugh as he pushes himself up to a seated position, because I can see Sarah's face. It's a mix of shock and horror.

"Sarah, don't give me that look. I know you wish that was you and Ethan." I say with a snicker

She and Ethan both painfully blush. Score! Benny and I laugh at this. To think we still have an hour.

**Sarah's POV**

Casey is so right. I just realized, I'm probably as red as a tomato.

"Let's play truth or dare" suggests Benny with an evil smirk.

Oh lord, save me.

I go first. "Casey truth or dare," I ask her as Ethan turns on the radio.

"Dare please" she says happily.

Taylor Swift's, 'You Belong With Me' comes on the radio. "Sing along with this" I say.

"I'm not the greatest singer, but okay" she says as she stands up. She begins to sing.

We're all gaping by the time she's done. She had put on a whole performance for us. She had one of the prettiest voices I've ever heard! Benny's eyes seem almost glazed over as he stares into space. I wave a hand in front of his face. Nothing. Casey plops down onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kisses his cheek delicately.

Benny shakes his head, causing his messy brown hair to flip back and forth. He turns and looks at Casey. "You're an amazing singer" he tells her as he lays his hands lightly on her hips.

We all nod in agreement. She blushes and giggles. "Thanks" she says with a smile. Turning back to Benny she says "It's your turn to ask someone."

He nods, "Sarah, truth or dare?"

Crap. I'm screwed either way. "Truth..." I say nervously.

"Describe the boy that you currently like" he says with a devious smile.

**Casey's POV**

Sarah is freaking out. Still, she begins slowly. "Brown hair, brown eyes, taller than me..." she pauses for a moment, "has an adorable smile; I can't help but feel alive around him..." she trails off.

Before the awkwardness can set in, I pipe up, "Ethan, truth or dare?"

"Well Benny always tells me to be more daring..." he shoots Benny daggers, "so dare."

"Text the girl that you love, the following: The sun shines and you sizzle. The moon beams and you shine. I'll love you forever, and with you, that's a long time."

I watch as Ethan types what I said. He sighs. He's about to press send when Sarah sniffles. "Excuse me for a moment" she says quietly. She gets up and heads to the kitchen.

Ethan gets up and follows her.

**Ethan's POV**

I walk into the kitchen. Sarah is sobbing. I walk over to her slowly. She looks up, "I hate this vampire thing... no one can love a cold blooded, blood-sucker of the night... I'm stupid to think that someone possibly could." Tears run down her cheeks. "I just want to be somewhat normal. I am never going to have a family; I am never going to have a love life, period. I have always dreamt of living 'happily ever after'. But that's never going to happen now… I'm a freak!" She pulls herself together somewhat and says to me, "I'm sorry that you had to hear all of this Ethan..." she turns away from me as more tears threaten to break.

I look down at my phone. Should I send it? I have to, it was a dare. I sigh as I press send and slide my phone back in my pocket. My life is about to be ruined forever.

I hear Sarah mumble to herself "Benny and Casey are happy, why can't I be happy with someone special...?"

All of a sudden her phone vibrates. She checks to see who it is. Looking up at me she says, "Ethan, we're a foot away, you could've told me whatever it was in person." She smiles at me. I can see the tear stains that run down her cheeks.

Opening the message her smile becomes shock. I take in a breath anticipating what she's going to say.

"Do you really mean that?" asks Sarah as she stands up from her chair. I blush, nodding my head. Her eyes lock on mine she says to me "I could say that I don't feel the same about you, but I would be lying." As she finishes, I find that she has pressed herself up against my chest. I smile as I realize that she has wrapped her hands in mine. Our faces are only a few inches apart at the moment. Of course, this is until our lips actually meet. I feel as if I'm in heaven.

"It's about time!"

We break apart abruptly. Blushing, we both are looking at our feet.

"Benny! You just ruined their moment" I hear Casey exclaim as she appears in the doorway. "Leave them be" she says to him sweetly as she runs her hand down his arm and grasps his hand when she reaches it. She drags him off.

I turn back to Sarah. "So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I ask her cautiously.

"I haven't been asked anything of the sort" she states with a playful smirk on her face.

I look her straight in the eye. "Sarah, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nods. Once again we find ourselves kissing. Thank you Lord for answering my prayers!

**Casey's POV**

Well perfect timing for Sarah and Ethan to walk in. Not. My shorts are pulled down slightly; nothing is showing, but still! Benny's hands are up my shirt and my hair is a mess. Benny's hair is even messier than normal. His striped polo is unbuttoned and the collar... I don't know what exactly happened to it. All the while, are tongues are being _very_ inquisitive and exploring each others' mouths. We break apart because we hear Sarah gasp.

"Intense canoodling?" a smirking Ethan asks Benny as 'Baby I Like It' by Enrique Iglesias comes on the radio.

I start laughing at the irony of the situation. Continuing to laugh I point to Ethan's ruffled hair and crooked shirt, "You two love birds aren't that innocent either."

"Touché" says Sarah as she straightens Ethan's hair and shirt; Ethan blushing all the while.

"Ethan will you grab my bag right there?" I ask pointing to a small blue purse with a purple peace sign on it.

He grabs it and hands me it, accidently touching my hand in the process, sending him into a vision. I grab a brush out of my purse and brush my hair out quickly. I stand up straightening my clothes. Ethan is out of his vision and before he can say anything I say "I got to go. See you later." I kiss Benny on the cheek and hurry out the door. I am so screwed tomorrow...

**Benny' POV**

Best night of my freaking life! However, these lovely thoughts are cut short by Sarah asking what Ethan had seen in his vision.

"I'm not positive, to be honest" says Ethan, flustered. "I think she was… but that's impossible…"

"What" Sarah asks Ethan somewhat agitated.

"Casey is hiding something from all of us. The way she is now is not her true identity" Ethan tries to explain.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. A little longer than the first two chapters. Again, please, R&R.**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Benny Rabbit

**True Identity**

**AN: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire… or any references to games, shows, books, songs, etc. However, I do own my character, Casey. Please read and review. Now, on with the story.**

**The Next Day at School**

**Benny's POV**

I'm leaning against my locker thinking about how I should phrase it. "Please will you..." No that makes me sound desperate. The three biggest bullies in school are in front of me. Crap.

"Hey Benny Rabbit," one says mockingly.

"Don't call me that" I say through clenched teeth.

"What's the matter Benny Rabbit? Are you late for a very important date? Oh that's right; you can't be late because you don't have any dates. No one wants to hang out with you" another one laughs.

"Just leave me alone..." I mumble.

"What was that" the third one questions angrily as they all step closer to me.

I'm about to open my mouth to speak but I hear a familiar voice.

"Benny Rabbit said to leave him alone"

The three bullies spin around to face the voice's owner. As they do so I see the shock reveal itself on their faces. Before they can say a word my savior pushes past them.

"You guys did make him late for a very important date. To see me" she smirks as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Uh is there something wrong with your eyes there sweetie? Why would you want to see Benny" asks the biggest guy. I should really learn their names.

She winks at me, "because he's way too sexy for his shirt."

The guys' jaws drop and we both start laughing.

"Congratulations Benny" mumbles one of them as they walk away.

"Thanks," I whisper to her.

"No problem" Casey says before kissing me. We aren't even dating! This is freaking awesome!

**Casey's POV**

Benny, Benny, Benny... when will you ever learn? Haha. Just ask me out already silly. I know you like me. I would ask you out but I don't think it is right. The guy is supposed to ask the girl!

Anyway, the three bullies turn around one more time. They just happen to catch me and Benny making out. Their eyes grow wide before they walk briskly away.

"Can I ask you something" Benny says nervously.

"Well you just did..." I comment with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes and breathes in deeply. "Will you-"

He's cut off by Rory. "What's up dudes?"

I groan. Gosh dang it Rory. He was about to ask me to-

My thoughts are cut off by Rory kissing me. "Just keeping your options open babe" he says smiling.

I slap him across the face. "Rory, I recommend you run" I snarl "because you just crossed the line..."

His eyes grow wide before he jets off with vampire speed, smart boy. I turn back to Benny. "You were saying?"

"Right… Will you-"

This time he is cut off by Ethan. "Benny, do you know what the answer to this problem is" he asks as he points to a math problem on a worksheet. "I've tried it five times and just can't get it!"

I glance at the problem "It's forty-two."

He glances at the problem again then back at me "that's right... Thanks Casey..." He writes the answer down as he walks away.

"Okay, what were you saying" I say with a forced smile. I am quite annoyed at the moment.

"Casey, will you-"

Once again he is cut off. Sarah is just about to speak when "you have got to be kidding me" I explode. I storm off towards my next class.

**Sarah's POV**

Oh. Crap. I feel so bad. Benny was probably about to ask Casey to be his girlfriend. I mentally slap myself. Stupid, ugh! "Never mind Benny, talk to you later" I say as I hurry off to calm down a fuming Casey.

I finally see her. "Casey," I call after her "I am so sorry!"

She stops. I can see a few tears run down her cheeks. I have finally caught up to her. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes. I pull her into a tight hug.

"It's okay," she whispers into my shoulder. The bell rings, she smiles and heads into her classroom.

**At Lunch **

**Benny's POV**

I have to do this now. I walk up to Casey, spin her around once and begin, "Casey, I am so sorry that we were so rudely interrupted earlier but I need to ask you something." She nods in understanding and I get lost in her aqua eyes. I sigh, "will you be me girlfriend?" I tense in anticipation.

There is a long pause. I then start rambling, "you don't want to do you? You were just toying with my feelings." Looking at the ground I continue, "why would you want to date me? I mean you're amazing... and I'm just Benny."

"Benny. Benny... Benny! Look at me." She says in a sweet, yet firm manner. I refuse. Taking her hand, she pushes my chin up. My eyes meet hers. "Benny..." she states slowly, "I would love to be your girlfriend." I pull her into a tight hug, sealing the deal. We walk hand and hand over to the table where our friends are sitting.

**Erica's POV**

That little witch again... Why does Benny like her so much? Then I hear my answer. "Star Wars is way better than Star Trek!" Yep. That was Casey alright.

"See! Casey agrees with me" Benny exclaims as he puts his arm around her. "Or should I say, my girlfriend" he smirks at Rory. GIRLFRIEND? No way...

"Star Trek is still better" Rory shoots back.

Ethan nods in agreement. That word continues to echo in my head, "girlfriend... girlfriend... girlfriend..." I groan loudly as I stand and head out of the lunch room. "This is your warning Casey" I whisper to her as I pass. She tenses.

**Sarah's POV**

Finally Benny took you long enough. Erica isn't handling this well at all though. I should talk to her. She has no right to threaten Casey. Yes, I heard what she said; vampire hearing has its perks. "Guys, I will be right back." I pick up my mug, kiss Ethan lightly on the cheek, and rush after Erica.

I find her in the bathroom huddled over a sink. "Erica..." I say as I slowly step closer to her.

She turns, blood stains her fangs, her eyes a venomous green, and tears run down her cheeks. I take a step back. She pulls her mug closer to her chest. "That girl is going to pay" she hisses.

**AN: Oh snap! What's Erica going to do? Are the guys still going to confront Casey? Is Rory jealous? Am I going to stop asking questions? For now, yes. Once again, please read and review! :)**


	5. Questions, Questions, and More Questions

**MBAV Fanfic**

**True Identity**

**AN: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire… or any references to games, shows, books, songs, etc. However, I do own my character, Casey. Please Read and Review.**

**Back at the Lunch Table**

**Ethan's POV**

I nod to Benny, before turning to Casey. I sigh, "what are you?"

"Excuse me" Casey replies as she raises an eyebrow.

"I had a vision, I'm a seer."

"I know" she says before taking another bite of food.

"Well, I saw us all in a forest" I start slowly. "We walk into a clearing, and then, Jesse appears" I pause.

I'm about to explain who that is when Casey yells "Jesse?"

"Yes, how do you know him?"

She looks around nervously. "I can't tell you here. I'll tell you guys later."

With that the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Casey grabs her stuff quickly, places a kiss on Benny's cheek, and rushes out of the lunch room.

**Later After School**

**Ethan's POV**

I walk out of school with Sarah. She has been telling me that Erica doesn't like Benny and Casey together. Speaking of, here comes the happy couple. Casey bumps into me slightly. My eyes glaze over as I am sent into a vision.

_Trees create a canopy over the clearing, Jesse emerges. A flash, Casey is the only one left standing and she is surrounded by his vampire army._

Sarah, Casey, and Benny look at me with concern. I explain what I have just seen to them. Casey stiffens. "Already?" I hear her mumble.

I decide not to question it and we head to my house.

**Ethan's House**

**Sarah's POV**

Ethan's parents are so excited that I am here. They yell something about going out and taking Jane somewhere. Rushing out the door, they thank me.

Getting back to business, we all sit on the couch. Casey and I are sandwiched in between the two boys. As if on some kind of cue, Benny places his arm around Casey and Ethan places his around me.

"Okay, Ethan, before we start, will you please place your palm on mine" Casey asks him as she raises her hand.

Ethan places his hand to hers and is sent straight into a vision.

**Ethan's POV**

_Casey steps up to Jesse, "how did you find me already?"_

_"I have my ways" he replies and takes a step closer to her._

_Instead of backing away she jumps, grabs a branch, and lands perfectly back on the ground. Snapping the branch in half, she is left with two stakes._

I shake my head. I don't understand what I just saw.

"As I suspected" Casey whispers, looking at her feet. "I can read minds" she lifts her head, "and much more, but I can't tell you that now. Ever since I was two I have fended for myself. I have been chased, and Jesse is helping him."

"Who is... 'him', exactly" asks Sarah.

"I can't tell you at the moment. Just trust me, you will find out soon enough" Casey says to us.

We all nod; an awkward silence follows.

**Benny's POV**

Now's a good time. "Casey?"

"Yes Benny" she looks up at me with innocent eyes.

"Will you good to the homecoming dance with me, this Friday" I ask her.

"Yes" she nods and pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ethan, don't even ask. Yes, I will" Sarah says, causing Ethan to smile.

"Are you sure that you're not the mind reader" he jokes.

Sarah rolls her eyes and kisses Ethan quickly. Standing up she asks if we want pizza. I nod, and look at Casey.

She hesitates, "sure I guess, as long as it is vegetarian friendly." She flashes a smile.

Wait, she's a vegetarian? As if it was planned, Ethan, Sarah, and I shout "you're a vegetarian?"

Smiling she verifies what we had just said. Our jaws drop.

"Well that rules out vampire and werewolf" I hear Ethan mutter.

Is it sad that I don't know my own girlfriend's secret?

**AN: I apologize that this is mostly fluff. Hope you guys liked it anyways. What is Casey's full secret? Please Read and Review.**


	6. More Surprises

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Once again, I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire. Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry in advance for how short it is. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Meanwhile, at Erica's House**

**Erica's POV**

I am on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My life sucks. My phone vibrates on my nightstand. I lazily answer it and roll my eyes at the perky voice on the other end.

"I know you don't like them dating. I don't either. We can change that though" the voice says. I can hear the smirk in his voice. I ignore it and listen; I like where this is going.

"Okay but how" I ask into the phone.

"Meet me at the cemetery in 5 minutes" he states and hangs up the phone.

I brush my hair and make myself presentable. Looking at the picture on my dresser, I sigh. Shaking the thought from my mind I head to the meeting place.

**Thirty Minutes Later, After The Pizza Arrives**

**Casey's POV**

We are all laughing and eating pizza. It's great. I am sitting on Benny's lap when Rory calls.

"Hey dudes guess what" he says excitedly. "I got a girlfriend."

We all congratulate him except Benny who says, "do you mean boyfriend, because you sir are as straight as a parabola."

I laugh at his math joke but scold him as soon as I regain my breathe. He apologizes.

"It's all good," Rory says happily "I have to go. Vampire Ninja is out, peace!"

We roll our eyes and start our conversation back up, but soon it dies. We stare at one another in silence. "I should probably tell you about myself" I laugh.

They all nod. I see Benny's eyes sparkle, causing me to giggle.

"Well what I can tell you at least," I say with a smile. "I am an only child. I'm fourteen. I am probably the biggest math nerd you'll find. I love the outdoors. I have only had one other boyfriend named-" my statement is cut short when the front door is kicked in.

We all stand quickly, preparing to face our foe.

**Benny's POV**

Jesse walks through the now demolished front door. "Hello Sarah," he says "Casey, did you miss me?"

"Not at all" snarl the two girls.

"Well that's alright. I just came by to say hello, and see you soon" with that he walks out.

Casey runs over to me. I look at her, confused. Her eyes fill of worry, hatred, sadness, and love? Boy, do I hope so. I pull her into a tight embrace. "It's going to be okay" I whisper.

She pulls back and shakes her head. Tears threaten to break. I pull her close once more. Poor baby...

**Ethan's POV**

Casey raises her head from Benny's shoulder. "I used to date Jesse, until he cheated on me..."

"Awww... baby, it's okay. Jesse is a big jerk. He's the one who turned Sarah into a vampire" Benny tells her.

Casey nods, "I know, he cheated on me w-with Sarah." She was now on the verge of tears.

Sarah gasped. "That ba-"

Casey cuts her off, "bad word."

Sarah nods. "Ethan, are you okay? You're staring into space."

I snap out of my state. "Sorry I just had a vision, I bumped into Benny when Jesse came."

"What did you see" asks Sarah as she takes my hand.

"Benny, covered in gashes and bruises, laying unconscious, at the base of a tree" I say.

"I told you" Casey whispers to Benny.

With that, it falls silent again. Casey looks up into Benny's eyes. He nods. Benny speaks " Casey and I are going to go, see you guys tomorrow." He grabs her hand and walks her outside.

**No one's POV**

Benny walks Casey towards her house.

"Where are we going" she asks him sweetly.

"Somewhere we can be alone" he states simply, not bothering to look at Casey.

"Okay, what's the matter? You never act like this" she says stopping in him in his tracks.

Benny sighs. Taking both of Casey's hands he bites his lip. "Casey, I..."

**A/N: Oh snap! Cliffhanger! Dang, I'm mean. Anyway please review, I wanna hear what you guys think Casey is, what Benny is about to tell her, and what Jesse meant when he said "see you soon". Hope you guys liked it.**


	7. Sadness Times Two

**A/N: Hey guys, I am a little sad that more of you didn't review on my last chapter. Shout out to nightfury12, thanks so much for all your positive feedback! I am so glad you like this story. Hey Benny, will you say the disclaimer for me?**

**Benny: Heck no! It's going to ruin the moment! I'm about to tell Casey something important!**

**Casey: You kinda already ruined the mood there sweetie.**

**Benny: Crap. Let's just forget that this ever happen and start back with karate-cookie saying her own disclaimer?**

**karate-cookie: Fine. I don't own anything besides Casey. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

"... I love you" Benny says as he locks eyes with Casey. "In the past, I have liked girls, even Erica, but when I see you my hands start to sweat. My throat goes dry when your eyes meet mine. When we kiss, I feel sparks. Everything about you is perfect."

"Benny you don't know what you are talking about. You are only fourteen," Casey argues.

"Maybe not, but I know that you are the only girl that makes me feel this way. You're the only one for me" Benny says squeezing Casey's hands slightly.

"Benny, I'm flattered. I just don't know if I feel the same way. Do I like you a lot? Yes I do. Do I love you? I'm not sure." Casey looks up at Benny. "I'm sorry."

Benny's face falls instantly. He drops Casey's hands. Without a word, he turns around and heads towards his house.

"No, Benny, wait!" Casey grabs his shoulder.

He pauses and brushes her hand away before continuing. Casey is left alone on the sidewalk. She shakes her head and tries to prevent tears from cascading down her now rosy cheeks. Sighing, she heads to her house. Opening the door, she screams and runs up to her bedroom, slamming the front door behind her. Casey plops herself on her bed.

**Casey's POV**

Oh my gosh, I feel terrible. I just crushed Benny's heart to dust. Do I love him? I really don't know. I mean the idea of "us" feels so right. At the same time there is something holding me back. I can't love him. I was never meant to love. Who I am prevents it, right? I don't know anymore. I pull my cell phone from my pocket and dial Benny's number. It rings for what seems like centuries before going to voicemail. I hang up immediately. I'll just talk to him tomorrow at school.

**The Next Day After School**

**Casey's POV**

Benny avoided me all day today. Did I really hurt him that bad? I am a horrible girlfriend. Wait, does this mean we're through? He's ignoring me, so... Crap, I need to straighten this out. I still don't know if I love him or not. Well, that doesn't matter now; I need my Benny back. I dial his number. It goes straight to voicemail. "Benny, we need to talk. Call me back as soon as you can. Bye" I say into the phone getting quieter and quieter as I speak. I end the call and break down on my bed in tears.

**Benny's POV**

My life sucks. My love was denied and I am to upset to see or talk to her right now. I sigh as I fold one of my striped polo shirts. I just need to clear my head. I close my closet door and flop onto my bed. It's settled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Had a lot of homework this past week. Anyway, what do you think Benny decided on? What's he going to do? Do you think Benny and Casey are through? Please tell me your thoughts! I would love to reach 12-15 reviews by the next time I post (in about a week?), so please, Read and Review.**


	8. Shock and Realizations

**A/N: Once again shout out to nightfury12, thanks so much for your support. Which one of you wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Benny: Can't. I'm suffering from a broken heart.**

**Casey: I can't, sorry! Deep in thought at the moment...**

**Erica: I just don't want to.**

**Rory: I'm in the middle of dialing my phone. Dang it! Hit the wrong number, got to retype it all...**

**Sarah: Ethan and I can do it. karate-cookie doesn't own anything.**

**Ethan: Except for Casey. I'm jealous... If she owned us I would have had Sarah a long, long time ago. I wouldn't have had to suffer without her for this long.**

**Sarah: Awww... Ethan... I agree. I like dating you, way better than dating Jesse. Then again there's no comparison there.**

**Ethan: Very true. *pulls Sarah close* I actually care about you unlike him.**

**Sarah: *giggles* I can't believe I was stupid enough to ignore the feelings I had for you. *kisses Ethan***

**karate-cookie: Okay I am going to cut this adorable moment short. More will come I promise! For now, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erica's POV<strong>

I receive a call from Rory as soon as I get home from school. "Hey babe," he says. "Did you see the tension between Benny and Casey today? If you want we can stop pretending to date."

"Oh," I reply, "it was only one day. We should probably keep it up until we are sure." To be perfectly honest, since he kissed me in the cafeteria yesterday, I have been wanting Rory. Crazy right?

"Okay, I got to go. Talk to you later" he states in his perky voice.

I end the call and sigh. I think I am insane.

**The Next Day At School**

**Casey's POV**

I walk through the doors of the school. I am engulfed by a crowd of people yelling. I hear a few phrases here and there. "Casey, where's your boyfriend?" "Casey, did you guys break up?" "Casey, is your boyfriend sick today?" "Yeah Casey, where's Benny?" A loud whistle silences everyone.

The principal speaks, "get to class children and leave the poor girl alone!"

With that the crowd disperses. I sigh and begin to walk to my locker. Reaching it, I put in my combination. Ethan and Sarah approach me, I fake a smile and greet them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Ethan looks at me and states the unthinkable. "Benny has run away. He text me this morning saying he was going to. He said that he loved you and without you returning that love, his life is nothing. He decided that he might as well go live alone in the woods, since he would never love again."

My jaw drops. Crap, he really did love me. My thoughts fade but linger in the back of my brain. Haunting me. "We are going to look for him after school today."

They both nod in agreement. The first bell rings and we all head off to class. Later today is my only chance to get him back.

**After School**

**Rory's POV**

"But I don't want to" whines Erica.

"Erica, come on, it's the right thing to do" states Sarah.

"No" asserts Erica, "I am tired of chasing around these little dorks."

Hiding the sting from Erica's previous statement, I speak up. "I will help look for Benny" I say, hoping it will convince Erica. I glance at her expectantly.

She groans in defeat, "fine."

Casey's eyes sparkle slightly. "Thank you guys so much," she says forcing back tears.

We walk towards the park on the other side of town in silence. I can hear Casey debating with herself as we all push on. Erica grabs my hand lightly.

"Guys," she says, "go ahead we'll catch up in a bit."

They shrug and continue up the sidewalk. Turning to Erica, I give her a questioning look.

"I don't want to try to break Benny and Casey up anymore. They need each other," she states.

"Okay, then we don't have to pretend to date anymore I guess" I sigh in disappointment. I retract my hand from hers

"Hold on," she says snatching my hand back up again, "I have come to the conclusion, that dating a dork like you isn't that bad. I want to give us a chance, for real."

My heart soars. Oh my gosh I get Erica all to myself! I nod causing her to smile. She kisses me on the cheek. "Let's go catch up to the others."

We rush to catch up with the rest of our search party, and find them sitting at the edge of the forest. When we reach them, Casey gives Erica a small smile as she mouths "congrats". Erica mouths back "thanks" as she returns the smile.

"Let's get going" says Sarah as she grabs Ethan's hand.

His eyes glaze over, as he is sent into a vision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Shocked? Other opinions? I love to hear your feedback. What do you think Ethan is about to see? Who the heck is Casey? I want to hear what you guys think. If you guess any of it, I will be quite impressed. I _might_ even award you somehow. Who knows? Please review!**


	9. Winds of Warning

**A/N: Loyal readers, I apologize for not posting in so long. I have had a lot of homework, and with that comes almost no time to write. The Author's Note at the bottom is really important so, please read it. One of you will get an opportunity... well, you'll get to read it at the end. Ethan and Sarah were going to do the disclaimer for me again, but Ethan's caught up in a vision at the moment. So, I convinced Erica to do it.**

**Erica: She doesn't own anything, except Casey. Why are you all still staring at me? That's all I have to say! Get out of my face and read her story. Unless, you would like to be tonight's dinner. *shows her fangs* Some of you look quite tasty...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV<strong>

Images flash through my mind.

_Us emerging into a clearing. Benny limp under a tree. Casey with a stake in a vampire's chest. Jesse and a girl I have never seen before. Casey crying over a body._

The images cease and I relax instantly.

Sarah looks over at me with great concern. "What did you see?"

"Images of what is about to happen, I think. I am still trying to sort all of it out."

Sarah nods.

Casey looks as if she is going to pass out. Her skin has become ghostly white. Her sea colored eyes have become a deep violet, almost as if someone mixed red into them. "We need to move, now." She stares deep into the woods when she says this. She pauses before dashing into the woods.

We all exchange glances before following her.

**Casey's POV**

I run through the trees. As soon as I am out of sight I turn on my speed and basically teleport to where Benny is, stopping only a few feet away. I watch my step, trying to make the least amount of noise possible as I approach him. The tear stains on his cheeks are even more evident now. "Benny."

His head jerks up "what do you want," he asks flatly.

"You," I walk over and sit next to him. "I miss you," I whisper in his ear, causing him to shudder.

His eyes sparkle, but soon dull. "So, does this mean..." He trails off.

"Benny, I don't know, but I am positive that my life is miserable without you. So please stop ignoring me, come back." I pick his hand up in mine.

"I don't know," he says avoiding my eyes.

"Benny, please" I beg "I need you,"

"Oh, alright" he grins before leaning down to kiss me.

Our lips meet and I get the feeling I have been longing for. A gust of wind sends chills through our bodies. Recoiling from the kiss, we both shiver.

"It's time" I say as I squeeze his hand.

"For what" asks a voice in front of us.

We look up. Sarah, Ethan, Erica, and Rory stand a few feet away from of us.

Biting my lip, I reply, "the battle."

Looks of confusion form on their faces. I sigh and snuggle close to Benny as another bone chilling wind hits me. "With Jesse."

Light bulbs flicker on in their heads. Their looks of shock disappear and they nod, indicating they understand.

"And Benny," I say in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Yes," he asks back.

I place a delicate kiss on his tear stained check and attempt to contain my own sobbing, but to no avail. A single crystal droplet escapes my eye, I whisper to him "I'm going to miss you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Love it, hate it? Why do you think, Casey told Benny she would miss him? Review.**

**Okay guys, here's the deal, I have a new character that I am placing in the story temporarily and I want it to be one of my readers. So here is how this is going to work, review this chapter by answering why you believe Casey told Benny she is going to miss him (you must do this to qualify). Then follow that with the name of your character, their age, a short summary of their appearance, and their super-natural power. I might alter it slightly to fit my story, but whoever gets the closest with their choice of power will most likely be placed in the story. I won't write my next chapter until I get a close match to what I am looking for, so get your characters in as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	10. Jesse's Helpers

**AN: I am so sorry I have had so much dang homework I haven't gotten to write on this story. Also for my extra characters... I chose them.**

**Erica: Them? You said one!**

**karate-cookie: Oh yeah, about that... I chose more than one because I couldn't decide...**

**Erica: What? Is that even fair?**

**karate-cookie: I don't know. I guess? Anyway, read on to see who was chosen!**

**Rory: Oh! Can I do the disclaimer? Please Please Please!**

**karate-cookie: Sure?**

**Rory: Yeah! She doesn't own anything from My Babysitter's a Vampire, know why? Because if she did my buddies and I would have had our smokin' hot girlfriends forever ago! And Casey would actually exist...**

**Casey: I do exist, because she owns me!**

**Rory: Oh.**

**karate-cookie: Read on for the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Benny's POV<strong>

I let what Casey said sink in for a moment. She's leaving me? Standing I outstretch my hand to her. She grabs it with a half-hearted smile. We all exchange glances awkwardly.

"It's time," Casey says as she drops my hand, "I am going to battle Jesse."

"We'll come with you," I offer.

She shakes her head, "this is my battle, not yours." With that she turns and heads deeper into the woods.

My face falls, she is leaving me.

"It's okay, B" says Ethan, "she can take care of herself."

Only a moment later, a bloodcurdling scream pierces the air.

**Casey's POV**

Out of nowhere two girls grab me. I scream as I thrash about in their grips. The one girl has wavy, golden brown hair and dark eyes that remind me of someone else's. She wears a blue hooded cloak that reaches her ankles. The other girl is a little taller than me, she's thin with a well toned body, her auburn hair is tied back in a high ponytail that reaches the small of her back, and her overall appearance reminds me of a super model.

Around her neck hangs a metal chain. At the end of it hangs the pendant. How on earth did she get- Jesse. He stole it from me years ago. That would explain why it isn't directly placed on her neck. My thoughts are interrupted by his voice.

"Looks like there isn't much of a battle here, now is there?"

"Jesse." I bite out his name.

"Now, now Casey, don't be like that, I know you love me still," he smiles.

Before I can answer familiar faces enter the clearing.

"Well, I see your backup has arrived," he coos softly in my ear.

The two girls that hold me hostage turn towards my friends. Shock spreads across the one in the blue cloak; she releases my arm before disappearing. With my increase of mobility I rip away from the remaining girl and launch myself at Jesse. My hands land on his neck as we fall to the ground.

"Any last words," I snarl.

He chuckles, "yes. Get them."

I turn to face the girl who had a hold of me previously. A ball of energy has formed in her hands. Scrambling up, I tackle her. The ball that she was holding explodes above us and the force throws my friends into the trees lining the clearing.

**Ethan's POV**

My body aches as I watch the scene in front of me. Casey stands above the now unconscious, auburn haired girl. She turns to Jesse, an in an instance she is surrounded by vampires. Scanning the group she chuckles.

"I have a question," she says simply.

Jesse nods, "yes?"

Casey steps up to Jesse, "how did you find me already?"

"I have my ways" he replies and takes a step closer to her.

Instead of backing away she jumps, grabs a branch, and lands perfectly back on the ground. Snapping the branch in half, she is left with two stakes. The vampires move in on her and my world fades to black.

**Casey's POV**

I take each vampire out one by one. Digging the stakes deep into their bodies and ripping them out in satisfaction. It sounds morbid, but if you were running from blood thirsty vampires since the age of three, you would think so too.

I survey my damage, vampire bodies disappearing left and right. Once they are all gone, I find myself face to face with Jesse and the girl with the auburn hair.

**Ethan's POV**

I wake up, head throbbing; Sarah along with Erica and Rory has begun to stir. I glance over and find Jesse with some girl I have never seen.

"Nicely done Casey," he compliments, "but this isn't over." A subtle smirk crosses his face. "Let's get out of here Cynthia," with that they vanish.

I turn to find the others crowded around Benny. No... my earlier vision comes back to me vividly. I rush over to his side.

**Casey's POV**

Once the two are gone, I turn to face my friends. I find them huddling at the base of a tree. I run over, screeching to a halt when I find what they are looking at. Benny. His limp body is sprawled out, covered in gashes and bruises. He lies in a puddle of blood.

I kneel beside him, "Benny," I feel for his pulse, nothing. "Benny! No! Don't leave me! I just got you back! I don't care that Ethan saw this, I knew it was going to happen, but I don't want it to!" I scream as tears sting my eyes. "Benny, I love you! Don't die!"

A hand rests on my shoulder, "He's gone Casey."

"I know Sarah," place my head on his chest. "I love you Benny," reaching in my pocket I pull out my treasure and place it around his neck. "I love you" I sob harder my tears now covering his body. I lay my head back down on his chest and stare at his polo shirt that is now tattered, bloody, and soaked with tears. His face, the same one I always loved, is pale and caked with blood. My tears sparkle on his skin in the twilight. His chest rises and falls below me. I sit up startled, "Benny?"

"Casey," he slurs groggily. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to get you home," I say as I scoop him up in my arms. I'm at his house in less than a second. "Benny?"

"Yeah, sweetie" he is more alert now.

"I love you," I tell him.

He smiles, "I know, I heard you say it earlier."

I open his front door, "you did?"

"Yep. Owww..." he whines as I place him in the tub of his upstairs bathroom. "But at the same time I was dead, I think, how did you revive me?"

I stop washing off his wounds and fall silent.

**No one's POV**

**Some Unknown Location**

She sits on the floor wiping her tears with her cloak.

"Why did you leave us," screams a dark figure from behind her.

"Because, I couldn't do it. He was there, you said he wouldn't be" she replies between sobs.

"Come on Jamie, you are the most powerful one amongst us. You could take them all single handedly. She had gotten her pendant back from Cynthia during the fight. You know what that means? Cynthia no longer has her powers; she is useless. Unless I turn her, it's all you."

Jamie swallows the lump in her throat, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, well I'm off to take care of some business" he shows his fangs, "think about it," he kisses her before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Congrats to nightfury12 and <strong>**SoccerGurl03 your characters were chosen! Hope everyone liked this chapter, it was one of my longer ones. Any ideas as to what is going to happen next? Please leave your thoughts with the click of that little button right down there. And for those of you who are EthanXSarah fans read my series of onesh****ots that I have just recently started; Ethan and Sarah Forever. Thanks!**


	11. Miracles and Treasures

**AN: I am so sorry for not posting until now. It has been forever... I have missed writing. With homework and other activities, I haven't gotten to type a thing for any of my stories. Extending my apology is just making you all wait longer... so on with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_. **

**Bathroom**

**Benny's POV**

"Wait Casey, before you answer that, do you actually mean it?"

She tilts her head.

"Do you actually love me or was that a 'in the heat of the moment' kind of thing?"

"Well, I gain the power of healing when I fall truly in love with someone. Does that answer both of your questions?" Smiling she rewets the rag and begins dabbing at my wounds once more. "In fact..." she trails off.

"Yes it does. In fact what?" My eyes try to read her, but fail.

Lifting my hand in hers she closes her eyes. I flinch in pain. A tingling sensation begins to form in the tips of my fingers. It shoots up my arm and spreads throughout my body. Casey opens her eyes; they are a teal now, a mix of their normal blue and green. I glance down at my gashes. One by one they begin to disappear. The final one vanishes with a pop. Casey slowly retracts her hand with a gasp; her eyes return to their normal color.

"Oh my gosh..." she stares down at her hand, turning it over and over.

I flex my left arm and follow with my right; no pain. Lifting myself from the tub; nothing. Standing results in zero pain. I kneel on the tile next to my girlfriend. "Hey babe, are you okay?"

"I-I did it," she stuttered.

"Sh, it's okay," I coo as I pull her into my lap, "I'm here because of you."

"I can't believe it. I'm the highest ranking possible..."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Highest ranking what?"

Before she can answer familiar faces fill the doorway. Rory has his arm wrapped around Erica's waist; Ethan the same with Sarah.

"Okay, what on Earth happened" exclaims Sarah, "how are you okay?"

"Casey healed me" I answer as I rock her in my arms.

"I got back home as fast as I could," came Grandma's voice from outside the threshold. "Oh, well I see everything has been taken care of," she notes with a sparkle in her eye. Does she know? "Well, I am going to go finish my errands, take care everyone," shortly after, she disappears from the threshold.

An awkward silence falls amongst us.

"The power embraces you" states a deep, ominous voice.

"What was that," Sarah whispers from the doorway.

Casey stands from my protective embrace. She mumbles some words to the air. A gust sweeps through the doorway causing the lights to flicker out. Casey's eyes cloud before her eyelids droop shut. Her hands raise to the heavens. A moment later, she folds them in prayer. She utters a noise "sonkei".

"What does that mean," I whisper in Ethan's direction.

"I don't know, maybe it's another language," he replies.

A gasp escapes my lips as I look back at my girlfriend. The pendent levitates in the air next to her. It begins to glow a rainbow of colors, revealing a design. The intricate design resembles a heart, but it is made with words: respect, discipline, strength, confidence, courage, and faith, to name a few. In a flash the pendent vanishes from the air. The lights return to normal and I stand from the cold tile floor.

Casey's eyes slowly open to reveal her beautiful orbs. She lifts her wrist to examine it. Clenching her fist, an image appears. I stare at it blankly for a long time, finally I realize what it is. She inches herself closer, so I can get a better view. I cradle her wrist in my hands as I look at the mark. It's the pendent's inscriptions. My jaw drops when I come across a single word in the mix: my name.

"The pendent trapped love's connection, that's why your name is there," Casey explains in a soft voice as she loosens her fist. The image disappears and she giggles. Suddenly, she cups the side of my face. Her lips press gentle on mine as she kisses me passionately. When she pulls away, she thanks me.

"What for," I ask confused.

She stares deep into my eyes, causing my heart to melt. I love her so much. Her silent message interrupts my thoughts and a small smile crosses her features.

My eyes widen, "oh my gosh..."

**AN: Was that good? Since I haven't uploaded in such a long time I am going to add some benefits for reviewing. Two 'contests' for you. One: The first person to review with the meaning of the word Casey says and what language it is will be rewarded. Two: I want guesses as to what Casey told Benny; the first person to guess it will also be rewarded.**

**As always I want to hear your thoughts, and if you plan on taking part in either of the contests above you must type your thoughts in your review BEFORE you even type your guesses. I am not sure what the reward will be yet, but I will come up with something. I hope I will get to update soon!**


	12. She's Talented

**AN: Hello to everyone. I am so sorry for not posting another chapter until now. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _My Babysitter's a Vampire_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

I just told Benny what I was. He is the only person I have ever told. I also thanked him for being there for me and just everything. Sadly, things can't be this great for long. That's the one thing I have learned from living in White Chapel.

A figure sweeps into the bathroom. He attempts to grab me and Sarah, but I am quick to defend. I send a powerful punch to his wrist causing him to hiss in pain. Sarah on the other hand is drug off in a flash.

Ethan stands there in shock. His girlfriend was just snatched from his hands. He whimpers as he slides along the wall. The tile floor stops him and he sits there with zero emotions. Paralysis has set into his nerves, and his body is as still as stone.

I turn to Benny, "did you know there is a spell that allows you to temporarily share a friend's super nature ability?"

He blinks, "wait, what? No, and how does that apply to what is going on now?"

I roll my eyes, sometimes he is not the sharpest tool in the box. "You need to obtain Ethan's powers as a seer so we can see what's going to happen to Sarah."

"Oh okay," Benny says understanding.

"Come on, let's find your spell book," I grab his hand. "Erica, you and Rory stay with Ethan okay? Tell me if anything happens to him or his behavior changes."

"Yes ma'am," they both say with a mock salute.

"Come on Benny," I pull him with me to his room with my super speed. We sit on his bed and open his spell book. I start by skimming through the index.

"Hey Casey, how did you know about this spell," Benny inquires.

"Well, I looked through your spell book at school one day and saw it," I tell him. "There isn't anything about it in the index though," I say with disappointment. Flipping through pages, I still come across nothing. "Benny, that was your spell book, right?"

"Yes it was," he replies. "I remember seeing that spell too, now. There were two pages stuck together in the back of the book. I told you about them, and you became curious. So I flipped to it and we both opened it together," he recalls.

"Benny you're a genius," I tell him with a peck on the cheek. The contact causes a small blush to spread across his cheeks. Quickly, I thumb to the pages. I lick my finger before I place it on the page's edge. Benny does the same, placing his hand right above mine. Together we push the pages apart. There lies the spell.

We grab the book and rush back into the bathroom. Ethan is propped up against the wall as still as ever. I wave my hand in front of his face in an attempt to snap him out of his trance, but it is no use.

Benny looks at the page in the book, "I don't think I can do it."

"What, why not," I ask him.

"I can almost never land spells on their target," he confesses, "my grandma says it's because I am far too distracted."

"Benny you can do it," I encourage, "I have faith in you. Besides, things have changed for you recently." Smiling up at my boyfriend, I grab his hand. "I'm right here with you."

"Alright," he says. Benny looks at the page, "by any chance can you read Latin?"

I laugh, "it says hold hands with the person you want to share your powers with. Which means I should probably let go of your hand for now." I reluctantly drop his hand, "then recite the spell," and I point to the spell in the book.

He picks up his friend's hand and closes his eyes. Benny recites the spell in almost an inaudible whisper. A bluish light transfers between the two teens, before Benny slowly retracts his hand.

"Let's see if it worked," I say quietly as I press my hand to his.

Benny's eyes glaze over as he is sent into a vision like Ethan would be. I watch as he sees Sarah thrown into a truck and driven out of town to a barn. Inside waits Jesse and his vampire posse. Benny slides out of the vision, "I give Ethan props for being able to endure those all the time."

I laugh before turning to Ethan, "hey Ethan, we know where Sarah is."

He jumps up, "really? Where?"

"Come on," I grab a hand of both of the boys, "let's go." With that, we are there in a second. "Here we are," I say as I drop Ethan's hand. "She's right in there, but so is Jesse and his buddies."

**Meanwhile In the Barn...**

Jesse circles Sarah and her kidnapper, surveying the two. "Nice work Noah," he approves as he continues to wander the barn. His focus changes, "you know Sarah, your little friend is very talented." He walks closer, threatening her personal space, "are you even aware of what she is capable of?"

There's a loud crack when Sarah's head collides with Jesse's nose. He recoils in pain, but manages to let out a chuckle. "Cute," he mutters as his hand shoots up to examine his likely broken nose.

"Why did you take me here," Sarah bites out.

"Well I was planning on crushing all hope for your little 'resistance group', but that didn't exactly work," Jesse says as he continues to pace about the barn. He stops and turns to face Sarah. A smirk dances across his features, "but with you here, I guess I can still put a good dent in it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh snap! What is Jesse going to do to Sarah? Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and check out my other stories!<strong>

**Also, nice job LuvPeaceCandy for answering my one question correctly.**


End file.
